Love conquers all, right?
by Derek just wants to be loved
Summary: Summary: It started out as any other trip to the bank for the just married couple Stiles and Jackson. When suddenly there were gunshots and screams coming from inside the bank. What happens when one of the shooters fancies Stiles and how far will Jackson go to save the love of his life, and by then will Stiles want to be saved. All mistakes all mine. Warnings in side.
1. Chapter 1

If you don't like anything that is put in the warnings below I recommend that you don't read is my first attempt at a rape scene(Which is in Chapters 3,4 and 6) and at a teen wolf fanfiction so please spare my fanfiction virgin soul. Not a werwolf fic, there are no sexy werewolfs in this story( I know I'm just as sad as the rest of you but I will write a werewolf teen wolf fic soon I promise.) only their sexy human forms.

Summary: It started out as any other trip to the bank for the just married couple Stiles and Jackson. When suddenly there were gunshots and screams coming from inside the bank. What happens when one of the shooters fancies Stiles and how far will Jackson go to save the love of his life, and by then will Stiles want to be saved.

Warnings: male on male sex, gang rape, kidnapping, language, unwanted cuddles, and alot of graphic and gorey and bloody torture. Disclaimer: I do not own Teenwolf or any of its characters, if I did Peter and Stiles would be madly in love with each other, but they are not so I do not own Teen wolf or any of its characters.

Pairings: Stiles/Jackson, Peter/Stiles, slight sterek, Danny Jackson friendship. (though I am a bigger fan of Peter/Stiles, Danny/Derek, Jackson/Stiles, and Isaac/Stiles. But you will still see alot of sterek fanfictions from me just not as long as some of the others will be.), and slight Scott/Stiles.

Love conquers all,or does it?

Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I can to the bank hiding when I saw a group of people with red and golden bandannas covering their faces, I freeze when I regonize the symbol of the infamous Hale gang wanted for several murders and bank robberies in the west.

"Grab the loot and lets go!" The one with the red bandana said, clearly the leader. When none of them were paying attention I snuck into the bank through the back door and into the front. I scan the main room for Jackson when I finally see him sitting next to the vault hands tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth.

I quickly run over to him and untie the gag allowing him to speak. "No! Stiles please leave if they find out that you are here they will think that you told the sheriff. Just go home and I will meet you there, Ok?" He said sounding scared.

" I'm not leaving without you." I said firmly starting to untie his hands. Suddenly I am grabbed by two strong hands that pulled me against my attackers chest.

" Hey boss look what I found!" The man yelled to the outside of the bank. Red bandana came in. I shuddered when he look at me from head to toe as if I was something to eat.

" Good going Scott you finally found someone who is sexy enough to be brought back home to the others." He cooed.

" No! Wait! Please don't take my husband." Jackson pleaded. I started to struggle as the one holding me, Scott, started to drag me out of the bank to their horses outside when I heard Jackson's pleas.

" Why shouldn't we?" The leader said. He then went up to Jackson, grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and yanked Jackson's head up.

"H-he's all I have. Please you can have anything else I own, my clothes my ranch my horses, anything just please don't take my husband away from me please, I'm begging you. Please." Jackson begged sobbing towards the end. I looked to the leader who seemed amused by my husbands pain.

" Hmmmmm... let me think about that. No, I think I'll take your husband, he's too cute for me not to take him, but, don't worry I'm sure you will move on sooner or later." The leader said turning towards Scott and I." Scott tie him to my horse please and watch him till I get there."

" Sure thing Peter." Scott said. I glared at the leader Peter as I was carried out of the bank, struggling to get out of his grasp and back to Jackson. Wishing that I wouldn't have been so studpid and went to get sheriff Danny(Jackson's best friend). Scott lifted me and tied me to the sadle of what I assumed was Peter's. Scott stared across the road and spotted sheriff Danny,who was walking over to the saloon to break up a baf fight of some kind. He couldn't see me from direction that he was facing so I was on my own.

Suddenly a woman ran out of the bank screaming for sheriff, Peter quickly followed. He jumped up on his horse put arm around my waist and used his free hand to take hold of the reins, as soon as Scott was mounted on top of his horse we rode away from beacon city, and away from my husband.

I had a thousand questions going in through my head, what did Peter do to Jackson?, is he okay? is he still alive?, will he look for?. My thought process was cut off but Peter's voice. " We set up camp here, and get an early start in the morning. Peter got down off his horse before untieing my hands. " Scott bring me the rope."

" Yes, sir." Scott said. He handed the rope to Peter who then tied one end around my waist and the other around his. Great I'll stuck to this pyscho while I try to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the bank

Jackson's POV

" NO! Stiles! Please, don't take him." I pleaded. I started to struggle even harder against the ropes that bond my hands together.

" Will you shut up already. I told you. I'm taking your husband, end of story." Peter said, kicking me in the side causing me to fall to the floor.

I can't give up I have to stop them from taking Stiles. " Ple..." was all I got out when Peter took out a knife and plunged it into my side. I stifle a scream, to hide from Stiles that I was hurt I don't need him risking his life to come and try to save me, when I know it wouldn't work.

" Now, what did I say." He started. Holding the knife in my side. "Let's get something straight here, I get what I want by taking it, and right now what I want is your husband so what am I doing, I'm taking him."

"St..." I tried to get out. I gasped in pain as he twisted the knife inside me before, pulling it out and licking the blood off of it.

"Let's try this again, I'm taking your husband and you will be quiet and sit there and let me. Got it." He said. I shook my head no then opened my speak, when Peter then grabbed the long forgotten gag and shoved it back in my mouth.

Suddenly one of the female captives got loose and ran out side yelling for the sheriff. Peter ran outside and I heard him and Scott ride off with my Stiles.

Peter's POV

God this kid could talk how could the sweet little boy waiting for me outside stand it. I didn't want to stab my boys husband but he pissed him off. He must really love my new boy, too bad he will never see him again. If it wasn't for that bitch who ran for the sheriff I would have gotten more money, but atleast I have my boy. Stiles I think is what his husband had called him. When I hopped up onto my horse I grabbed my boys waist and the reins and we were off.

Stiles' POV

Peter dragged me along with him as he got out his sleeping roll while Scott set up camp and couldn't stop staring at me. "What did you do to Jackson." I commanded, turning my head to the right to look at him.

"He wouldn't shut up. So I killed him." Peter said a disturbing smile creeped onto his face as he grabbed me around the waist when I gasped.

"No! Please tell me this is your horrible idea of a joke." I begged him. He didn't answer just pulled my in between his legs and nuzzled the side of his face against my neck. I struggled to pull out of his grasp, but the rope kept me in place. "Please tell me its not. Tell me he's still ali..." I was cut off by a hand to my mouth.

" Listen babe," Peter said. " If I say he's dead, then he's dead. Now I'm taking my hand away, and you will be quiet and not talk unless I talk to you." He then placed a opened mouth kiss on my cheek before laying us down with his arms wrapped around my waist. I cried myself to sleep for the loss of my husband and friend.

Jackson's POV

"Jackson." I heard a voice calling my name. "Time to wake up sweetie."

"St-Stiles?" I asked.

"No, sweetie its Lydia." The voice said." Do you remember what happened to you and Stiles yesterday?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of one Lydia Martin. My eyes started to water when I thought about what happened.

I shot up, and tried to get out of bed only to feel Lydia push me back down. "No. I need to get up. I have to find Stiles. They took him. I-I-I..." I couldn't fight the sobs that tore threw my body. Lydia pulled me into a gentle embrace rubbing a soothing hand against my back.

"Shh. Jackson sweetie. It's okay. Danny and the his new deputy are coming over to talk to you about it. They will find Stiles I promise." She whispered.

I calmed down a little knowing I could trust Danny to help me find Stiles before it is too late. "Jackson!" Danny yelled as he burst threw the door. He walked towards me with an angry look on his face.

"Hi, Danny. How's the new deputy doing?" I asked. I looked around and froze as I saw who the new deputy was.

Stiles POV

I woke up in the arms of one Peter Hale who had placed his leg over my side hooking me too him even more. "Good morning, beautiful." Said the one who found me in the first place, Scott I think his name was.

"What do you want." I demanded, trying to get Peter's leg off of me, but failing miserably.

"What no hello, how are this morning Scott." He chuckled with a fake look of pain on his face.

"fuck you I don't have to be nice to my kidnappers." I stopped struggling against Peter and relaxed as much as I could.

"How can a boy as beautiful as you have a mouth as foul as that." Scott said. He then walked over closer to me and Peter and slid his thumb over my lower lip before leaning in a placing a closed mouth kiss to my forehead.

"Back away McCall he's mine." Peter growled as he sat us up and pushed Scott away, and crossed his legs around my waist.

"I saw him first Peter that makes him mine." Scott said picking himself up off the ground, and getting closer to me again. I unknowingly leaned into Peter's chest to get as far away from Scott as possible.

"One I'm the leader if I want him I can have him and two he doesn't seem to like you that much." Peter said placing soft kisses into the back of my neck. I flinched away from his lips trying to get away.

"Doesn't seem to like you that much either." Scott said, pushing Peter's head away from my neck.

"He will." Peter said, then took his knife and held it in front of me. " This is the knife that killed your husband so unless you want me to stick it in you too, you will be mine go it." I nod and stare at the knife with pure hatred for it and its owner.

Jackson POV

"Get the hell out of my house Hale." I scream at the tall man with black hair.

" Jackson please calm down." Danny said from where he stood next to his deputy. He the placed himself in front of me.

"Don't tell me to calm down Danny. His dad.."

"Uncle." Derek said.

"Sorry, his uncle took my husband the one and only person I love more then I love myself." I told him feeling betrayed by my best friend.

" Look," Derek said, taking a step towards me. "I understand that you are upset about what my uncle did, but I am here to help you get him back."

"How do you plan to do that?" I asked, stepping around Danny to properly stand in front of Derek.

"I plan on going to my uncle and pretend to be on his side. Once I gain his trust I will come back and tell you where they are at then we will all raid their camp and you can get your husband back." He said.

"Sounds good to me. How about you sheriff?" Lydia asked, standing next to Danny.

"That's the only way I can see that will end with a happy ending." Danny said.

AN-So here is Chapter 2. Sorry that it's short but I couldn't fit anything else in without ending the whole story sooner than I plan on ending this Chapter 3 will be up soon. Please review whether its good or bad I want to know so I can make my fan fics. even better.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Chapter 3 everybody. I want to thank everybody for your support you have given while I write this. I want to apologize to the sterek fans who read this but the relationship between Stiles and Derek in this fic is not romantic and not friendly. They meet they chat that is it, sorry. A big betrayal is coming up so prepare yourselves. Also back ground on Danny in this fic he is half Shoshone native American. Also does anyone know what color Peter's eyes are when he is not a wolf. Again this is my first time writing a rape scene so sorry if it totally sucks.

Chapter 3

Stiles POV

After the fight the two psychos had about who I belonged to, Peter quickly stood up, yanking me with him as we heard a horse galloping closer to us. Peter then took out his knife quickly slashed the rope that held us together, grabbing my waist again and whispered in my ear. "You will act like you want to be with us and stay quiet or there will be trouble."

I nod and tried my best to relax into his arms. The galloping faded into the back ground and I sighed a breathe of relief at the realization that whoever it was, they were gone. Peter then lifted me back onto his horse got on behind and we left again.

When we got to the location I was dragged into a ranch house which I assumed was Peter's, I was then tied to a bed. Peter then got on the bed and got on top of me. Right when he was sucking and kissing my neck, someone yelled for Peter and said it was urgent. He growled and placed a gentle kiss on my lips and left.

Jackson's POV

"So Jackson." Dr. Deaton said. "Your wounds seem to be healing well, I'd lay of the horse riding for two more weeks though."

"Whatever you say Doc." I said and went to leave.

"Oh and Jackson." He said, I turned to face him and waited for him to talk.

"I am sorry about Stiles I hope you can get him back." He said.

"Don't worry." I started." I will." I then walked out of his small office and went to see Danny and Derek to discuss in more detail the plan. When I entered the sheriffs office I saw that Derek was already to go.

"Hey, Jackson." Danny said. Making Derek turn around so that he was facing me. " Derek was just about to leave."

"Oh." I said. " I just wanted to see how long it might take for you to get back so we can get Stiles."

"I plan on taking at least one week to gain his trust and if that doesn't work then I'm coming back anyway to tell you where he his. So we can save him." Derek said, patting my shoulder before leaving.

Peter's POV

How dare he. I never liked that Isaac kid always interrupting me when I was busy. The only reason why he's part of the gang is because I felt bad after Matt accidently killed his mom. "What is it Isaac." I demanded.

"Well I thought you would like to know that we caught Scott trying to escaped back to the town you took your toy from said something about telling the sheriff where he was." Isaac said.

"Good boy, Isaac. You deserve a reward how about you go have fun with my toy while I deal with Scott." I said. His eyes lit up with joy and excitement, as he ran to my house to visit Stiles.

I walked over to where Isaac had Pointed to and saw Scott being held down by my new second in command Boyd. "Ahh. Peter you're here good I was afraid that Isaac would get distracted and forget to tell you" Boyd said staring over at me.

Isaac's POV

I ran all the way to Peter's ranch I was so excited to be able to have someone to talk too, while having sex with them again like Peter's last pet Alison did before she got killed for sneaking around behind Peter's back.

"Hi," I said as I entered the room which held the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. "I'm Isaac. Peter said That you were my reward for being a good boy.

An: Ok so I know That I said that there would be a rape scene in this chapter but due to personal family reasons I'm holding off on it until around Chapter 4 or 5. Sorry That It's short.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok chapter 4, welcome. So I will be doing the rape scene at the beginning of this chapter. So hopefully I don't mess it up.

Chapter 4

Stiles POV

"What do you mean by your reward?" I asked the young boy, Isaac.

"Well, it means that I can basically use you in any way I want." He said, My eyes got went wide in fear. "Don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you. You'll love it I promise." He then started to took out a knife and started to cut away my clothes.

"No!" I shouted. "Please don't do this. "I pleaded with him.

"Oh, come on sweetheart, don't be like that you're going to love it." He said placing his hands on hips sliding them down my now bare legs removing my underwear and tossing them to the floor. He then laid a trail of rough biting kisses up my chest, stopping to plant a kiss on my lips before undressing himself.

"Please I'm beg..." I started before a rough hand was placed over my mouth.

"sounded like you could use some help. Peter sent me to keep guard of his pet, so why not help you out." Said a deep voice.

"Thanks Chris." Isaac said, while climbing in between my legs and positioning himself at my entrance.

I let a muffled scream of pure agony as Isaac forced his way into me, Jackson was never this rough. Jackson oh Jackson I'm so sorry I couldn't of stopped him from killing you I'm sorry for not being able to stop this from happening.

As his thrusts got faster and faster the pain got harder and harder to bare. I felt like someone lit a log on fire and stuck it up my ass. After what seem like forever, Isaac hit his climax shooting his seed deep inside of me. He then got up and dressed and him and his buddy, Chris left. After they left a felt dirty like I had cheated on Jackson, even though Peter killed him.

Peter's POV

"Boyd tie Scott up in the stable and then since your such a good boy how about you spend the rest of the day with your wife Erica.

"Sure thing boss, and thank you." He said. After he got back from the stable he jumped onto his horse and left to be with his Wife.

Now to tend to Scott.

An: ok I know this is short but I need to take a break for academic reasons, and wanted you guys to be able to read this since I don't know how long I'll be on a break.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5. This takes place two weeks after Isaac raped Stiles. Peter has Scott tied up in the stable hanging by his thumbs, Scott won't make an appearance again until the end of the chapter. Stiles starts to come to terms with the fact that Jackson is dead and finds hope and maybe a new love with one of Peter's gang. Peter does not and will rape Stiles in this fic at all.

Chapter 5

Peter's POV

"Hello Chris." I said as I approached him. "You wanted to speak with me. If it's about your son,(Scott) forget it."

Chris shifted from one foot to the other. "No, actually I wanted to talk to you about Stiles." He said.

"Yes, you can have him." I said.

"Wait, how did you know that was what I was going to ask?" He looked very surprised by the fact that I knew about his crush.

"I have seen the way you look at him when you guys go for your daily ride. I have no use for him so he's yours." I said, then started to walk away. I stopped and turned back to Chris. "You love him don't you."

Chris nodded before excusing himself and ran to find Stiles.

Stiles POV.

It has been two weeks since I last saw Isaac. I spent most days in Peters ranch house, he left untied as long as I never left the camp alone, talking to Chris, my body guard of sorts I guess. He is really sweet and reminds me a lot of my father.

"Hey, Stiles can I talk to you?" Chris asked, as he walked into the ranch house with a nervous look on his face.(An: Hmmmm. I wonder why?)

"Sure." I said. I'm starting to see Chris as a friend especially after he apologized about helping Isaac rape me.

"Ok, umm. I don't know how to say this." He paused and took in a deep breath before saying. "I think I love you."

Oh, well, FUCK!

Peter's POV

"Peter we caught an intruder." Boyd said. "I'm having him brought to your ranch."

"No need just bring him here." I said not wanting to interrupt Chris's conversation with his boy.

"Yes sir." Boyd said then whistled to Bennet and Gerard who brought the prisoner over. The prisoner had a potato sack over his head. When it was removed I came face to face with someone I never thought I would see again.

"Let him go boys, he's..." I was cut of by Matt.

"But sir." Matt started. Derek then broke free of the hold and punched Matt straight in the jaw, and picked him up by his throat.

"How dare you interrupt him. He's the leader if he says to let someone go you let him go no questions asked." He then dropped Matt to the ground and turned to me. "Continue Uncle."

"Thank you Derek. Now if you would kindly tell me why you are here?" I asked, it's not that I didn't want to see my nephew I just haven't seen him since my brother, Derek's father, took him and his wife away and said I would never see them again.

"If you remember in your last letter you said I could join your gang when I was ready to. I have com to accept your offer, plus I missed you." Derek said grinning.

"Well then I don't have room in my house for you but, Chris does I'll have to ask him." I told Derek. "Welcome to the group Boyd take Derek and show him the ropes."

"Of course, Peter." Boyd said motioning for Derek to follow him.

"Thank you, uncle Peter." Derek said then followed Boyd.

Stiles POV

"Um.. Chris I don't know what to say. I-I'm speechless." I said cursing myself for stuttering. Chris came closer and placed his hand over mine.

"You could agree to be my other half." He said gently squeezed my hand.

"What about Peter?" I asked. Trying to fight the instinct to pull my hand away from Chris.

"I talked to him he said that I can have you. We can be together." Chris said.

Wow, that it is a lot to process I mean sure I like Chris but, I'm still in love with Jackson, but Jackson is dead and gone. I guess I could learn to love Chris the way I love him. I took a deep calming breath then said "I love you too."

"You do?" Chris asked.

I nodded and squeezed his hand back. Chris then stood up pulled me to him and put his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and tucked my head into the crook of his neck.

"Let's head up to my house then." He said, when I pulled back he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before taking my hand again and leading me to his house.

On the way out to his house Peter stopped us. "Hey, Chris. I have a favor to ask of you." Peter said.

"Sure Peter." Chris said. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, my nephew Derek has just joined and I don't have room to house him and was wondering if..." Peter started.

Chris held his hand up. "Say no more. I would be honored to have your nephew stay with my love and I. It's the least I could do, after what you did for me. I'll take him up after dinner tonight." After Peter nodded Chris continued to walk me to his, I guess it's ours now.

Jackson's POV.

I was nervous as hell when two weeks went past and there was no sign from Derek. I was hoping and praying that he would hurry. I'm taking Derek's role as sheriff until he gets back.

Peter's POV

"Hello Scott." I said when I walked in the barn admiring my handy work. "I hope that you are comfortable.'

"Fuck you!" Scott spat.

"You see Scott I'm going to let you down but, to finish your punishment you will be in charge of cleaning the stables and you will not join us for our next robbery." I said.

"Like hell, I won't you need me." Scott said. That upset me. I turned back to the door and took out my knife. I turned back to Scott and calmly walking up to him. I then took my knife place it to one of his bound thumbs and slowly sawed through the skin and blood enjoying Scott's screams of pain as his left hand lands to his side.

"I'll send someone in to take care of your thumbs." I told him then quickly slashed his off his right thumb, making him fall to the ground. "Once they are done get up dinner will be ready soon." I then left the barn and went to Boyd and Erica's house.

"Hello, Peter." Erica said.

"Hello, Erica. Can you go take care of Scott's injuries. He's in the stable." I said. She nodded then left. I followed her then went to my house to get ready for dinner and Derek's return.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't pick up sticks before you read chapter 6. I know my rhyme is wimpy. Anyway lets get to the plot line of this chapter. Derek's been there for a month and only knows where Stiles is at and who he is with. Stiles starts to fall in love with Chris. Derek leaves with Stiles and Chris in tow back to Beacon. When they arrive Stiles has a huge choice to make. One mans heart will be broken. This is the final chapter. Sorry for any or all grammar and spelling errors.

Chapter 6

Derek's POV

I have been here for a month and it seems that my uncle trusts me. I start to saddle my horse so I could go report to Mr. Whitmore and the sheriff, so they can raid. Then I will quit my job and work for my Uncle, I like it here.

"Are you going somewhere?" Someone said from behind. I turned around to see Stiles, and Chris standing behind me.

"Yes I was on a job, that job is over I have to report to my boss in Beacon." I said going back to getting my horse ready for the trip.

"Can we come with you?" Chris asked.

I was confused, why would he want Stiles to go back to beacon hills back to his husband Jackson? Of course if they did come I wouldn't have to go against my uncle. "Why?" I asked.

"I'm getting tired of the others trying to take Stiles away from me." Chris said.

"Fine." I stated. "but, slow me down and I will kill you both." I then went to tell my uncle that I was traveling and would be back and we would leave.

Stiles' POV

I have been here for awhile and I'm finally over Jackson. I Love Chris and would do anything for him. He's sweet he doesn't pressure me for sex in fact we haven't had sex yet we just cuddle. I was surprised when Derek said he was working for someone in Beacon, I was even more surprised when Chris asked if we could go with him. So we can get away from his perverted partners.

We have been riding for around 6 hours. Derek said that if we traveled none stop we should be there before dark. I was excited about seeing all of my friends that had been left behind when Peter took me.

Jackson's POV

I was walking to meet Danny at the sheriff's office when I saw Derek riding in with another horse behind. My heart jumped as the horses stopped. An older man with light brown hair and a slight beard got down to help his passenger who happened to be...

"Stiles!" I shouted. Stiles looked up to find the voice who called him when he saw me his eyes welled up with tears and he ran as fast could toward me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I can't believe it's you." He sobbed. I was confused a little at his words. I opened my mouth to say something when he continued. "They told me you were dead Jackson. Dead! I'm so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't of."

"Wouldn't of what Stiles?" I asked.

"Would someone please tell me what the Fuck is going on here." The blonde said. Coming up to us he gently set his hand on Stiles shoulder and Stiles left my hold and started to cry into the strangers shoulder.

"Chris," Stiles said. The stranger Chris looked down at Stiles. "This is my husband Jackson." He then let go of Chris and hugged me again.

"Your husband?!" He shouted. "So what I was just a replacement for him!"

"No!" Stiles shouted back. "Peter told me he was dead. I really do love you Chris as a friend and nothing more. I love Jackson. He is my everything I'm sorry but I can't be you like that I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Umm.. Derek are you going back to Peter?" He asked looking over at Derek as he was leaving the sheriff's office. Derek nodded. They both got on their horses and rode off. I looked down at Stiles and gently took him into my arms and took him home.

As we layed down to go to bed I felt Stiles snuggle into my side and sigh in content. "I Love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too."

The end.

An: That's it folks. I hope you liked the ending. I might write a sequel if enough people ask nicely. Anyway read and review. Good or bad I want your input. Thanks for following and reviewing. You guys are awesome. Talk to you soon.


End file.
